1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tail feather display apparatus. More specifically, it relates to a tail feather display apparatus having a design plate displaying a silhouetted scene including a game animal of a same type as the tail feathers to be mounted on the mounting display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many men, women and children enjoy the sport of hunting. Many hunters (and some non-hunters) also enjoy displaying entire stuffed game birds or alternatively tail feathers or other parts of game birds as a trophy. Such displays often appear in homes, hunting camps and lodges and can add a rustic ambiance, a western theme or even a somewhat magical or mysterious feel to the room. As used in this patent application, the term “game bird” is defined broadly and includes any bird which has tail feathers which may be displayed. A related display device is disclosed in Applicant's co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/925,928 filed Nov. 1, 2010 for Skull Mounting Apparatus. In that application an animal skull mounting apparatus is provided which includes a silhouetted scene including the game animal of the same type as the skull displayed. In the present invention, in one embodiment, a similar silhouetted scene is shown on a display plate of the same type of game bird for which tail feathers are displayed. A variety of other display devices have also been proposed.
Freeden, U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,935 discloses a game bird feather mount that incorporates a frame and a mounting block with predetermined rows of holes for receiving the feathers.
Chase, U.S. Design Pat. D566,614 discloses a full strut turkey plaque.
Scott, U.S. Patent Application No. US 2003/0082316 A1 discloses a turkey trophy display for a turkey feather fantail which includes a rotating carriage for turkey beards.
None of these known devices teach or suggest a tail feather display of the type, and having the features, proposed by the present invention.
There remains a need, and it is an object of the present invention, to provide a tail feather display apparatus which holds the feathers partially behind an aesthetically pleasing feather cover plate.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a tail feather apparatus which is simple to manufacture and which can be fabricated at a low cost.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a tail feather display apparatus which includes an artistic silhouetted scene which displays a game bird of the same type as the tail feathers which the apparatus will hold.